Heretofore, various systems and methods were used to generate digital documents like permits or certificates.
In prior art, a center or service provider checks a user and issues a certificate to acknowledge that he is indeed who he claims to be. Moreover, a certificate may include additional information related to that person.
To issue a certificate, the center has to identify that person. The authentication of user may be cumbersome at least.
This is a time-consuming process that is also costly—a waste of time and money.
Another authority may issue permits. These are digital documents that indicate a specific person is allowed to do specific actions. An entry pass to a factory is an example of a permit.
Again, the permit is issued personally to the legitimate holder. This may be a time-consuming process, that takes an effort on both sides—the issuer and the recipient of that permit.
It is an objective of the present invention to facilitate the generation of digital documents like permits or certificates.